1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shelf, and more particularly to a shelf for a bus installed inside the bus for placing cargoes and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a bus carrying many passengers is equipped therein with shelves for accommodating passengers"" belongings such as baggage and the like.
As illustrated in FIG. 5, the shelves are composed of two shelf assemblies 50, each lengthwise arranged at an upper side of inner area of the bus and a plurality of brackets 52 each secured to a roof frame 51 for supporting the shelf assembly 50.
The shelf assembly 50 includes, as illustrated in FIG. 6, a shelf plate 53 manufactured lengthwise, a frame 54 secured to an inner lateral end of the shelf plate 53 and coupled to a bottom surface of the shelf bracket 52 and a reinforcement 55 crosswise coupled to the shelf plate 53 for reinforcing a vertical load strength of the shelf.
Particularly, the frame 54 mounted with a mood lamp for illuminating the interior of the bus includes a void 57 formed at the frame 54 with an opening therein for illumination, a lamp 58 secured at the void 57 and a lens 59 for blocking the opening and for adjusting color, intensity and the like of the illuminated light.
Of course, the lens 59 is inserted at one end thereof into a first fitting part 60 formed at an inner end of the opening of the frame 54 while the other end thereof includes a second fitting part 61 formed at an opposite side of the first fitting part 60 and formed widely for fitting the lens 59 and a key mold 62 for securing the lens 59 after fitted into the second fitting part 61.
However, there is a problem in the shelf plate formed lengthwise thus described according to the prior art in that quite a few workers are involved for assembly thereof because the shelf plate is heavy and lengthy, complicating the shelf assembly work and consuming lots of man power.
There is another problem in that, during breakage of lamp or lens thereof, it is very difficult to remove the broken lamp of lens because the lens is tightly inserted into the first and second fitting parts, complicating replacement work of lamp or lens.
There is a further problem in that the shelf assembly includes many components including the shelf plate, shelf bracket, reinforcement, frame, lens and the like, increasing production cost, but decreasing assembly efficiency.
There is still a further problem in that the shelf brackets follow the arrangement of the roof frame when the shelf brackets are installed on the roof, making it difficult to arrange same at a predetermined uniform space therebetween. Consequently, each shelf plate has to be made in a different length, increasing the manufacturing costs.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a shelf for bus adapted to simplify the construction of shelf assembly and to reduce weight, to uniformly maintain pitches of shelf brackets installed on the roof for cost reduction and to make it easy for the lens and lamp to be replaced.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided a shelf for bus, the shelf comprising:
a first rail extensively secured lengthwise to a roof frame of the bus;
a second rail securely installed at a side panel of a bus interior in the same length as that of the first rail;
a shelf bracket formed at both ends thereof with a first and a second fitting part and secured at the first and second rails for sliding while fitted into the first and the second rail; and
a shelf plate fixed at an upper surface of the shelf bracket.